1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation module and a fan thereof, and in particular to a heat dissipation module with high heat dissipating efficiency which can be quickly assembled without using additional tools and excess components.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, electronic components such as the central processing unit (CPU) or the graphic processing unit (GPU) within a personal computer or a server is being designed to achieve higher working frequencies, resulting in higher power consumption, and therefore producing larger amounts of heat. If the heat cannot be appropriately dissipated. The working efficiency of such electronic components becomes low, or even causes the entire electronic components to be burn down.
To overcome this problem, the conventional method is to apply heat dissipating fins and heat dissipating fans on the electronic components. However, fixing the fans on the heatsink require additional components, such as a plastic cover or screws. FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic views showing two connection ways for conventional fans and heatsinks. As shown in FIG. 1A, the fan 12a is firstly fixed on the frame 16 by screws, and the frame 16 is fixed to the heatsink 14a. However, excess components are required during the assembling process, which raises manufacturing costs, assembly time and labor costs and further hinders price competitiveness.
Otherwise, as shown in FIG. 1B, the fan 12b is directly fastened on the heatsink 14b by screws 18. However, hand tools lie screw drivers are required to assemble or disassemble the fan 12b, which increases assembly time and relative costs. In addition, if the fan 12b breaks down, the screws 18 must be unscrewed when changing the fan 12b, which results in inconvenience. Furthermore, during the assembling or disassembling process, the holes on the heatsink 14b may also cause problems due to stripped screws.